The overall objective of the present investigation is to integrate experimental data derived from the studies of the pituitary-adrenocortical and pituitary-gonadal systems in rodents in order to elucidate the physiological mechanisms involved in such alcohol-related human pathologies as hypo-adrenocorticism, hypogonadism and fetal alcohol syndrome. Studies designed to examine the effects of prenatal exposure to ethanol on the post-natal development of the pituitary adrenocortical and the pituitary gonadal systems will be continued during the second year of the project. The major variables measured in these experiments are: plasma and brain corticosterone levels determined by protein-binding assay, plasma testosteone by radioimmunoassay, implantation of fertilized eggs, survival and morphological development of fetus, organ weights (adrenals, gonads, etc.). In addition, studies are being conducted relating to the adrenocortical and gonadal functions during the development of the ethanol tolerance and withdrawal in inbred strains of mice with different CNS sensitivities to ethanol.